


The Crazy Night That Ended Lovely

by TruceForest



Category: Lord of the Flies - William Golding
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Fluff, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Parents Out of Town, Party, jalph - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 13:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11231523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruceForest/pseuds/TruceForest
Summary: What happens when Ralph's parents leave him alone and Roger is throwing a huge Christmas party? Chaos and a cozy night with his boyfriend, Jack.





	The Crazy Night That Ended Lovely

      Ralph was sitting on his bed with the lights off and his blue lamp on. Today was Christmas Eve and his parents were out of town for the weekend so he was left bored stiff. Jack had called him earlier asking if he wanted to go to Roger's Christmas party, he declined partly because his parents told him to not leave the house and partly due to the fact that Roger's parties were insane. Not that Ralph would know that first hand, but Jack was pretty good friends with Roger and went to almost all of them. Always telling him what had happened and Ralph had used his two sense to not go. Ralph was sitting at the end of his bed, getting ready to get into bed when he heard something. Ralph looked out his window to see Jack was standing outside his house, throwing rocks at his window like some cheesy 80s movie. "What are you doing here?" Ralph yelled down to Jack. "I told you, the party remember," Jack replied with a signature Jack half smile.

  
        "And I told you that I am not going," Ralph said looking at the pitch black sky. "Dude comes on stop being buzz kill, you need to get out of the house. If you do not come down then I am coming up," Jack threatened to grab onto the drain pipe leading from the ground to Ralph's window. "All right all right, let me get dressed," Ralph said turning around to get clothes, meanwhile Jack was climbing up the drain pipe. While Ralph was shimmying into his ripped back jeans Jack had climbed through the window. "How's it going," Jack asked watching Ralph turn around frightened. "Dude what the heck I'm getting dressed," Ralph said buttoning his pants and shoving Jack playfully on the shoulder. "It's not like I have never seen you without pants on," Jack said cheekily. "Whatever," Ralph replied with a scoff while pulling on a blue v neck over his head, messing up his blonde hair.

  
          "Come on if you don't hurry we're going to be late," Jack said pulling Ralph towards the stairs. When the boys got to the main floor Ralph opened the door, then Jack and himself left, not forgetting to lock the door on the way out. The two made their way to Jack car and got in. The car ride was pretty short because Jack drove like a maniac and Roger's house wasn't that far away. When they got there Jack had to park down the street because of how many people Roger had invited. _Makes sense_ , Ralph thought, Roger had somewhat of a rebel attitude and it attracted a lot of people to him. Ralph and Jack had made their way to the front door and knocked. Unsurprisingly Roger had been the one to open the door with Simon by his side. The both of them had red solo cups in their hands and by the looks of it, they were both intoxicated.

  
          "What's up nerds," Roger said loudly slurring his words, confirming Ralph's suspicions that he was in fact drunk. "Drinks are in the kitchen, you two should get some before I drink it all, Roger whispered in Jack's ear, winking as he pulled Simon into the sea of people and loud electronic music. "Let's go," Jack said to Ralph beckoning him into the kitchen. When they had reached it Jack had got two red solo cups and started pouring soda into the cups. "Thanks," Ralph said smiling at Jack. "You two are so lame," Roger said placing his hands on their shoulders. "It isn't like you are going back to parents Ralph," Roger said. "I have to go use the restroom," Ralph said forcing this way through bodies dancing and grinding on each other. "You know I think Ralph could use some loosening up," Roger said with a mischievous grin laying on his face. "Don't even think about it," Jack said in a taunting voice. Ralph appeared back from the bathroom and Jack wrapped an arm around him before exiting the kitchen and making their way to an old couch.

  
            "Here," Jack said handing one of the plastic cups to Ralph. Ralph thanked him before taking a sip of his coke. "I still don't know why you wanted me to come here," shouted Ralph, trying to override the loud electronic music that was playing. "You know what, this party is kind of lame. How about after we finish our drinks we go back to your place?" Jack said agreeing with Ralph. "Okay," Ralph answered gulping down the rest of his cup, ready to leave as soon as possible. Partying was more of Jack's thing and he never particularly understood why he enjoyed it. "Slow down buddy boy, you can go wait in the car, I'm going to tell Roger that we are leaving." "Fine," Ralph said reluctantly, walking out the door and going to the car. "Hey, Ralph wanted to go so we are going to head out," Jack told Roger when he found him. "What! Already, you just got here. You need to teach that boy how to have more fun." Roger said slurring his words here and there once again.

  
            Jack ignored his last comment and went out the door to the car. He opened the door to find the passenger seat empty. He looked in the backseat to find Ralph lying down looking ready to fall asleep. Jack smiled, "how about we go home, make some sweets, and watch a movie?" Jack heard a mumble of agreement from Ralph, hopped in the car, and drive. Jack turned on the radio to a soft classical song and put it on low. When Jack had parked the car he looked in the back seat to find Ralph sleeping. "Ralph wake up," Jack said shaking on Ralph's thigh a little. He saw Ralph smirk and Jack knew what he had to do. Jack got out of the driver's seat and opened the back door and picked Ralph up.

  
         "Let me down!" Ralph yelled giggling. Jack ignored Ralph's demand and ran into the house with Ralph in his arms bridal style. Once inside the house, Jack set Ralph on the big arm chair in the corner of Ralph's living room. "I'll be right back," Jack told Ralph as he rushed to the kitchen. Once in the kitchen, Jack grabbed two ceramic mugs, milk, cocoa powder, marshmallows, and whipped cream. He poured the milk into the two mugs and put them into the microwave and waited two minutes before taking them out. He then poured the powder in and stirred. Just to top it off he sprayed whipped cream and added three marshmallows each. Jack walked back into the living room to see Ralph in the same position he was in when Jack left him. Jack noticed the tv that could have only been turned on by Ralph, it was turned on to some cheesy Christmas lifetime movie. Jack placed the mugs down on the table beside the chair before he slid under Ralph. Jack then hand Ralph the mug but realizing that probably wasn't the best idea when he saw Ralph's eyes starting to look droopy. Jack took the mug once again, placed it back on the table, then reached over and grabbed a fluffy blanket off the back of the chair. "Best night ever," Jack said closing his eyes.


End file.
